Fate A Live
by Vahn
Summary: Shido Itsuka does not exist, instead Shirou Emiya will take his place as the main protagonist. Can Shirou do it? Can he save these girls and in effect the world? Will he be that hero all during the fifth Holy Grail War? A different take from my Fated Date fic.
1. Chapter 1

Fate Stay Night /Date A Live

Fate Stay Night is Property of Type Moon

Date A Live is property of Kōshi Tachibana

WARNING! Rough Grammars ahead! You have been warned!

Prologue

+++ Different plane +++

Gaia also known as Earth, called Terra by some, was dying and humanity was the caused. There was a time that they, Gaia and Humanity, lived in harmony with one another, working together, they respected it and in turn it provided for all their needs.

But then, Humanity got greedy, they got violent, they take and destroy what they want or don't need. They were wasteful, spiteful, and aggressive. Gaia tried to work in harmony with humanity to care and provide for them but all of it's effort were wasted on such greedy selfish parasites. Why then must humanity insist on consuming more then they can use , why must they use magecraft to poison it?

Why can't they be content?

Even Gaia best hope to curb humanity was all but gone, the Crimson Moon and his children have failed it. They were suppose to bring balance back to the planet, to prevent humanity from going out of control but humanity being who they are even manage to poison the Crimson moon children with their hatred and greed.

Was this it for Gaia it pondered? Was this all for naught? Will it die this slow and agonizing death as Humanity continued to crawl and consume it carcass for their greed? Does it matter anymore?

Alaya already betrayed Gaia by siding with humanity, instead of working together as one Alaya chose to work in the best interest of humanity. Selfish.

For a time, Gaia thoughts halted, unmoving as it accepted it's inevitable death. Gaia was tired, maybe when it die humanity will die too. What a delicious irony that would be, that in killing Gaia they killed themselves but humanity have proven to be resilient there was no guarantee they would die with the planet.

No. No. No.

It will not die quietly.

Suddenly Gaia realized there was still one path to stopping humanity from killing it, to give the planet time to recover. The solution was simple, if humanity was like a cancer then it would just have to get rid of it. All Gaia needed to do was exterminate them, once they are eradicated they can no longer harm the planet and over time it should be able to return to it's previous state.

Gathering it's Will, Gaia did something she have not done for a very long time. Create a Divine Spirit. Only this Spirit will be different, not single purpose like the Crimson Moon children nor like it's previous creation the magical beast. It will give them the ability to learn, to feel, to think but all toward one goal. The death of humanity.

***** 30 years ago, Border between Mongolia and China ****

Lord Bartlett, sniffed disdainfully at the gathering group here today. He was here as a representative of the Clocktower along of course with a small contingent of mages should he run into trouble.

Still whatever the Atlas Academy wanted it sounded urgent as even the bastards form the Sea of Estray here, a loosely affiliated coalition of mages, not on the scale of the Clocktower of course but then again, who was? Still he been waiting and watched as each side have brought a sizable force to bare at this summit meeting.

"Well?" Bartlett said bored. "Why are we here?"

"Waiting on the last group now." Itkusa from the Atlas Academy said as he felt the final presences group arrive.

"The church?" Bartlett spat out in disgust. "What are they doing here?" He said pointing at the small group of priests' arriving.

"We would like to know the same." A strong chin man in his priestly robes said as he glared at Itkusa.

Most know that the Church rarely dealt in magecraft, instead they prefer to use weaponry and skill base on their scripture. It was effective but by magus standard too limiting.

"Good." Itkusa said as he nodded and looked at the assembled group. "As you know the Atlas Academy mission have always been to preserve the world we live in." He started and watched as the other mages around him nodded.

"Yes your _noble_ cause." Bartlett scoffed. A waste if there ever was one.

"We have found something that might be of interest to you all." Itkusa said and saw the other mages interest pique.

"Oh and what would that be?" The church representative asked with his arms folded against his chest.

"Here..take a moment and feel with your magi senses, don't this area feel different? Saturated with energy? " Itkusa asked as wave his arm to encompassed the entire area.

Bartlett took a moment and felt around with his magi sense as instructed and to his surprised, felt that the very air around him charged up in response. This was not how it was suppose to be. "What -"

"What is this?" Orthora, a dark skin woman from the Sea of Estray group asked. "It feels..overbearing..." She said as the feeling of stuffiness permeated the area. "Yet familiar somehow."

Itkusa nodded and looked at the surrounding people. "I believe we are about to witness a momentous occasion." He said gesturing to the air around him.

"What are you talking about?" The Church representative asked.

"Don't you feel the heavy oppressive air, the pained of the very earth itself?" Itkusa said looking at the mages around him. "Gaia is about to give birth."

The news stunned every magi present. Gaia have not created any new mythical creature for quite some time. What was going on here?

"Then what do you want us to do about it?" Orthora asked. Already she looked to her apprentice, a younger man in his early twenties who was taking down the information.

"Capture the new Divine beast and study it." Itkusa said. "The Atlas force by ourselves does not have enough strength to do it, that was why I requested additional help. Everyone will get a piece of it's carcass to study to their heart content." Left unsaid was by studying the Magical Beast, maybe they can find better way to prevent this planet death. Maybe with this creature they can communicate with Gaia itself.

The other magis around nodded in understanding. To capture and research a divine beast from Gaia, that would be wonderful a true boon to magi works everywhere.

"What you magus do is your own concern why are we here?" The Church representative asked looking down upon the assembled magus.

"You think taking down a magical beast is a small feat?" Orthora scoffed. As always the Church only think for itself not the research that this could uncovered.

"Your Cardinal has approve and he would get a piece of the magical beast." Itkusa replied. Truth be told he was surprised when the Cardinal accepted their offer during their correspondence.

"Hmph." The Church Representative said noncommittally. Still it was an order from the Cardinal so he had to do as he was told.

"Ah, the moment comes." Itkusa said he stared off in the distance.

Bartlett felt the area around him supercharged with power as a the sky seem to droop down toward the ground. "What?" He said as the mages looked on and witness the sight.

However the moment the blue of the sky touched the ground a black ball of energy formed and started spreading outward at an alarming pace.

The mages in attendance could not react in time as they were killed instantaneously. Of course the mages wasn't the only casualty as within minutes one hundred and fifty million humans was killed before they even knew what happened.

Gaia war with humanity have begun.

TBC...

AN: So after getting ripped due to my lack of in-depth knowledge of FSN by Nasu purist. I decided scrap the previous story Fated Date as what I had plan did not mesh. Still, it was a challenge to me as I want to write "correct" fics and not occ. So I poured over the available data and learned as much as I could. Big thanks to Weird Kid who clarified major plot points and major scales of weapons and what not for me. Thanks to his help and our discussion, I found a way to actually make the FSN/DAL cross over work. At least it works to me as I am still observing both side and trying to remain true to the source material at the same time. Of course there will be some different moments as a Shirou with Kotori from the get go should be different. Likewise the meshing of the two will be slow but I think I was able to reach a happy medium thanks again in part to Weird Kid knowledge about clarifying some things for me.

Also special thanks to Warden Nixx who agreed to help clarified some things.

Still , learning about Gaia, Alaya, Crimson moon, other mages associations, True ancestor, dead apostle was a lot more then I expected as the FSN was still one part of it.

The only thing that a lot of people can't seem to decide on and appeared to be divided upon was Gilgamesh EA attack. Some said it can actually destroy the planet itself while other said it destroy a world aka Reality Marble killer but can also damage the surrounding area. There was no clear winner in the debates I have researched online as from what I heard, if Gil was ever a threat and can destroy the world Gaia would have erased him. I also found out UBW was not as OPEd as I thought it was just oped again Gil. So that gonna be fun to work with now.

Going forward from here , I believe that since the spirits in DAL called upon angel names that can be their "mystery" for the nasuverse fans. I also see can also see Kurumi as a magus killer and part of the 10,000 people she killed the majority would be magus, naturally only the weak outer fringe one. Think Dead Apostle hunting after True Ancestor type of deal.

I am thinking of maybe the battle of the sisters with Illya +Beserker vs Kotori and Kurumi vs Archer as Archer being a counter guardian should hate any Spirit off the bat.

I am still playing around with the idea but now that I understand the rules, should be a lot cleaner fic.

As always C+C welcome, Reviews appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Stay Night /Date A Live

Fate Stay Night is Property of Type Moon

Date A Live is property of Kōshi Tachibana

WARNING! Rough Grammars ahead! You have been warned!

Fate A Live

Chapter 1

_The enormous Spacequake which struck central Eurasia thirty years ago, resulted in an unprecedented one hundred and fifty million death. And since that time..._

_(**Insert Date A Live OP song here )**_

***** Different Plane of Existence *****

Gaia was in pain, pure pain. Something was poisoning it, mixing in with it's life blood, trying to corrupt it's very essence.

Gaia initial war with humanity went well, in fact better then expected. While the stronger magus were able to hide their power from it sight the majority of them was unable to hide from it's wrath.

Dropping it's creation directly onto the cluster of mages was the most effective means of crippling those that could kill it's children. An added bonus of course was the high death toll of humanity itself as each Spacequake opened up, still, for now the magus took priority. Already Gaia had sent different hounds to hunt them down and everything appeared to have went in it's favor until the _incident_.

Gaia did not know what happen , there was a sense of wrongness at first before it felt itself getting poison by something dark and tainted.

Eventually the pain subsided but it left the Will of Gaia too weak to coordinate it's creation's assault on humanity. The best it could do was just pick a random area and let them drop down cause as much havoc before returning to it's womb.

Still, after some time had pass , the Will of Gaia started to feel that same sense of wrongness starting to awaken again. That could not be allowed to happen. Any other assault on the magi's will stop for now, it must stop this poison at all cost.

Gathering it's Will, Gaia directed it focus on the island nation now known as Japan.

**** Six Months Later,April 10th, Fuyuki City ****

Shiro Emiya, a tall red hair boy of sixteen year old was already in his brownish uniform as he cooked breakfast for his usual morning company. Naturally he had on a pink frilly apron to prevent any grease splash. As to why he had a pink frilly apron in the first place...well he blame that on his younger sister who appear to like things pink and girly.

"Oni-chan! Have you seen my strip panties?" Kotori Emiya, said twin tailed pink hair sister shouted from her room as she dashed between the laundry room and her room.

Rolling his eyes Shiro did not understand why she couldn't just wear any of her others one. " Try checking on the third drawer underneath the other pink ones." He said.

"Found it!" Kotori yelled triumphantly. A few second later she was out of her room while appearing to fasten the last of her white ribbon to her twin pig tails. "Thanks Oni-chan!" She told her brother with a bright beaming smile.

"Bacon and Eggs today fine?" Shiro asked his younger sister. "I have a club meeting today with Mitsuzuri-senpai so no traditional breakfast." He said.

"Anything you make is good for me Oni-chan!" Kotori said cutely as she turned the television set on and popped a lollipop in her mouth only to find her brother in front of her face.

Shiro quickly grabbed the end stick of the offending items and tried to pull it out of her mouth. "How man time I have to tell you, No spoiling breakfast with candy in the morning!" He chided but to his frustration found the girl teeth clamp down tight not letting go. "Spit it out!"

Kotori shook her head cutely while giving out a protesting sound.

After a few second struggle , Shiro gave up. When his sister wanted something she usually end up getting it. "Find, but you better finish everything I make for you." He said sternly.

"Of course!" Kotori said in a triumphant voice then decided to butter him up. "I love you superhero Oni-chan!" She said happily.

That was the knocked out punch for Shiro, he can't fight back anymore, going back he started to set the table even as Sakura made her presence known along with Taiga .

"Hmmmm, Western today , me likely!" Taiga Fujimara, the self appointed older sister to the two Emiya siblings said drooling as she took up a spot at the table with familiarity.

"Ah, Senpai, you finished all of this by yourself already?" Sakura Matou, the purple hair beauty asked softly. There was nothing in her tone that said she was disappointed yet, Shiro was able to detected it form a mile away.

"Ah sorry," Shiro said with a soft apologetic smile. "Maybe help me later tonight with dinner then?" He offered.

Sakura looked downcast and averted her eyes. "Ah-...I -would normally love too but..Grandfather need me home today." She said in a smaller tone of voice.

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow then." Shiro offered easily as a compromised and saw the purple hair girl beaming smile affirmatively.

"Okay!" Sakura said cheerfully and went to help set the food on the table.

The four ate making small talk even as the television reported on the latest Spacequake to happen on Japanese soil.

Shiro frown as he stuffed his mouth with some eggs at the news. Where once the Spacequake were unpredictable as they would form all over the world, in the past six months they have formed exclusively on Japanese soil. If he were to do the process of elimination, that would mean eventually it might hit Fuyuki City.

Fuyuki City itself had list of recent disaster, first the the great fire ten years ago where his father Emiya Kiritsugu, found him and his sister. Then shortly after he died five years ago, another great fire struck. Much like the first one he did not remember anything, unlike the first he couldn't even recalled being in the fire.

The fire from five years ago had burned down a good portion of their town and a nice size of the Emiya estate. Shiro thought he would be home due to condition his home was in after the old man Fujimara help rebuild their house adding in modern convenience when he repair the Emiya's estate.

"Oni-chan!" Kotori said loudly grabbing Shiro attention. "It's almost time, let's go!" She said excitedly as she got up and put her dish in the sink.

"Wait for me Kotori-chan." Sakura said softly as she followed the pink hair girl.

"Ahhh! That was good as usual Shirom looking forward to dinner!" Taiga said with a wild smile as she rushed off after putting her dish in the sink also.

Standing up he also took his book bag and left the Emiya home. Shiro walked with the group of three for some time. Taiga however remembered that being a teacher meant she had to get to school first took off like a bat from hell. Sakura suddenly remember that she too had the same archery meeting and went ahead leaving Kotori and Shiro behind.

"Oh, Oni-chan I'll be home late today." Kotori said suddenly, all smiles.

"And where are you going?" Shiro said in a stern brotherly tone. He had to look out for her after all.

"Oh just a friend house, she leave near the city." Kotori answered still with a bright beaming smile. "I'll call you if I anything changes okay?"

"Fine but let me know when you are getting ready to leave her place." Shiro said. If it was too late he'll come pick her up if it was still early she could make it back herself.

"Okay Oni-chan! Bye!" Kotori said as she waved to him running off.

"Isn't that the school janitor?" Ai a tall pretty blond in his class said observing the redhead boy.

"Look like he pretty close to his sister like the rumor says." Mai, a pretty short hair brunette also from his class said looking at the red head.

"Ew, Gross." Mi, a long black hair girl with glasses said as she too looked at Shiro.

Shiro sweated under their observation as he put down his waving arm once his sister was out of sight and made his way to class. Along the way he bumped into his friend, Shinji and Issei. Initially making small talks at his desk Issei took off and got ready for class leaving him alone with Shinji.

"Come on man, you should totally come to the Karaoke bar with me and the girls later, it's time you get some action!" Shinji said loudly much to Shiro discomfort.

"I , ah, think about it." Shiro said noncommittally while his thoughts pretty much said not a chance in hell.

"Seriously, I never seen you with a girlfriend yet, it's time." Shinji insisted once again. "I know a couple of girls that asked me to introduce you to them." He said with a nod.

"Emiya Shiro." A soft voice said suddenly drawing the two boys attention to it.

Shiro saw his friend head turn and eyes widen at the speaker. Curious at who could have gotten such a reaction from Shinji he looked and found himself a bit stunned to say the least. Easily one of the prettiest girls in school, the beauty before him had a similar short hair cut to Sakura only more streamline and instead of being purple it's the girl before him had white hair.

Still, Shiro was aware that she sat a few desk over but for some reason never paid that much attention to her. "Umm, You know me?" He asked politely and could not recalled when he had ever interacted with such a girl.

"You don't remember?" The White hair girl asked, her expression never once betraying her thoughts.

Shiro was stunned, so he did meet this girl before but from the way she was just staring at him she expected him to know her as well. Apparently the look of confusion in his eyes was enough for her as she quietly seated herself facing the board.

"Why you little shit." Shinji said in a hushed whispered once the white hair girl turned her attention away from him. "When the hell were you gonna tell me you knew THE Tobiichi Origami?" He said his voice sounding a bit jealous.

"Tobiichi?" Shiro muttered to himself before looking at the white hair beauty again.

"Yeah, how can you not know her? She's like on the top three hottest girls in the school and her test score rivals that of the Red Devil herself." Shinji muttered darkly.

"Red Devil?" Shiro asked again. He was never one for idle gossip but someone was nicknamed the red devil?

"Rin Tohsaka, the school idol." Shinji spat distastefully. "Total bitch by the way, shouldn't have anything to do with her." He said with a small warning tone.

"Oh." Shiro said recalling the black hair girl with a similar style to his sister. He greeted her a few times in passing but recalled that she treated him formally. Now that he thought about it, she was pretty too.

"But yeah, back to Tobiichi," Shinji said bringing the subject back to the mysterious girl who knew Shiro. " She have been consistently ranked in the guys 'Girls I wanna be my lover' never falling out of the top three spot, always switching places with Tohsaka or..." He said stopping and shaking his head.

"Oh." Shiro said again. The boys had such a list? He didn't remember any such survey being passed around but then again he didn't usually care for such idle gossip.

"That's because Shiro is not filthy horn dogs like most of the boys in school." Issei said coming up to the desk. "Better get back to your desk, class is starting." He said and gave Shiro a slight nod before the teacher arrived.

Shiro still could not understood how his teacher could still come late to class after she left for school together with him. That was right, his teacher was none other then Taiga Fujimara.

"Alright then! Class is now in SESSION!"

+++++ Later ++++

School had ended and true to form some of Shiro classmate had suc-asked him to clean up the classroom for them. The happy smile when he agreed to do it on their face made him felt that it was worth it. Sure they were taking advantage of him he knew but could he really called it that if he wanted to see their grateful smile in return?

"Messier then usual huh." Shiro said with a sigh as he finished dusting off the chalkboard erasers by the windows and saw what looks to be a clash of red and blue in their Gym field. "What the.." He said curiously as he put the erasers away and made his way down to the field.

When he reached the fence that separated the field he could not believe his eyes. "No way." Shiro muttered as he watched two figure fighting in the field. One was a tall dark skin man with white hair wielding two swords while his opponent was a tall foreign looking man wielding a spear but dressed in blue.

Entranced, Shiro grabbed the chain link fence to get a closer look at the battle and quickly let go when he saw the man in blue eyes glanced at him. Apparently they noticed his appearance as they both stop.

_'I'm getting the fuck outta here!'_ Shiro thought as any attention turned on him could only be bad he figured. No sooner did he started started running when he felt an ominous presence chasing him.

Shiro quickly made his way inside the school and ducked below the windows to avoid being seen as he half crawled and ran through the hall ways.

"Sorry bro but any witnesses needs to die."

Shiro eyes widen as he turned around to see the man in blue standing before him. Before he could react the lance wielding man stabbed him through his heart. "Argh!" He scream as he spat out blood. He looked down and saw his blood soaking through his uniform, the tip of the spear was where his heart was.

"Sorry kid, bad time bad place." Lancer said almost apologetically to the red hair boy as he pulled the lance out and watched the life fade from the red hair boy eyes. At least he gave him a quick and painless death. Shocking sure but it was fast, it was a clean strike. He turned around and was prepared to resume his fighting with the fake Archer.

"ARRGHHHHHH!"

Surprised by the pained cried , Lancer turned around only to see the red hair boy trashing about. "No way!" He said in disbelief. It was a clean hit! He made it as painless as possible! He was confident he pierced the boy heart!

"ARGGHHH!" Shiro screamed in pain clutching his heart. Something was wrong with his body, he felt like his magical circuits was on fire.

Lancer looked at the boy that was writhing on the ground in pain and felt disgusted with himself. How could he have missed! "Sorry buddy!" He said apologetically and kicked the boy back onto his back. With his boot still on the struggling boy chest he arch his spear over his head and slam his spear straight down through the boy heart this making making sure the blow went through cleanly. Instantly the boy stop his struggling as he went instantly limped.

Picking up his the boy body by his lance, Lancer brought the boy in closer and nodded with satisfaction as he saw his spear jutting out from the boy's back. "Sorry." He said again and flicked the body off against the wall. With a flick of his wrist he cleaned his spear tip off.

"Rest in peace." Lancer said as he turned his back to the boy and prepared to battle the fake archer again.

"ARRGHHHHHH!"

Eyes widening in completely shock , Lancer turned around slowly and sure enough saw the red hair boy writhing around in pain on the floor clutching his heart. "What the fuck?" He said as he saw a spurt of light flame shot out from the boy's heart and slowly mended the wound. "What the fuck are you?"

Shiro once again woke up to agonizing pain as his body once more felt as if it was on fire. He wanted to claw at his skin his very soul but found himself unable to do so. His magic circuit felt as if it was being filled with hot molten lava, he honestly do not know why he could still scream much less stay conscious.

Lancer slowly walked over to the red head and glared at him, it was then that he sense the faint presence of prana coming off the boy. A magus.

Nodding in understanding, Lancer prepare to strike him again. " Well this is embarrassing, you just won't die. Still look's like you're in quite a bit of pain there buddy." He said conversationally as the boy still writhe around on the floor in pain. "This should put you down for good." He said nodding as he got into a striking stance.

"GAE-" Lancer started to charge up his Noble Phantasm. "Bo-eh?" He stopped at the last minutes to dodge a swarm of projectile attack. Turning around her noticed that it was the fake Archer servant and his master.

"What did you do to him you monster!" Rin shouted at Lancer as her eyes looked at Shiro rolling on the ground in pain.

"What?" Lancer asked confused before his realizing what she was referring to. "Oh wait, no I didn't do this!" He protested. Sure a kill was a kill but this was not his doing.

"Archer! Take care of him." Rin commanded her Servant and watched as her Servant engaged Lancer before rushing up to Shiro. She thought heroic spirits was suppose to be nobler then this, she could hear Shiro screams when she was making her way up the stairway.

Lancer was about to really cut loose against the Archer servant when he received a called from his master to back off and observe the situation. "Tch." He said disappointingly as he looked at Archer across from him. " I'll fight you some other time." He said before jumping out the window and running away.

Rin for her part was trying to look at what damage Lancer could have done to Shiro that was making him scream as if he was dying. Checking the trashing boy she noticed that he had no visible wounds , which was odd in itself.

"Hmm, Should I try to put him down Rin?" Archer asked as he started at the red hair boy with an unreadable expression. He lifted his blade to show his master his willingness to go through with it.

"W-what?!" Rin shouted at the casual way her Servant mention killing her school mate. "I-idoit! We're not killing him." She said as she watch the boy still thrashing so much that she can't get a good read on what causing it.

"You know the rules..." Archer warned his master.

Rin ignored her Servant caution and instead casted a spell to immobilized Shiro.

Archer reluctantly put his sword away and decided to keep an eye out for any sneak attacks.

With the boy finally pinned down she was able to place her hand on his body and diagnose exactly what was wrong with him. Immediately she let her hand free and looked at the boy in shock. "No way!" Rin said looking at Shiro. He was a mage! The circuit alight in his body was proof of it. _'How didn't I even know?_' She thought with a chagrin face before refocusing on the task at hand.

All of Shiro magical circuits appeared to be activated, it was being pumped with an insane amount of prana. The source of the prana itself appeared to be coming from inside of him but the thing that was hurting him the most was the fact that it was widening his magical circuit. Putting her hand on his chest again she did a detail scan of his circuits and was amazed by what she saw. He had twenty seven high quality circuit , by all rights he should have been able to handle this amount of prana flowing through his body.

It was times like this that her agile mind came to the forefront and she thought like a true magus. With this much high quality circuit he should have been able to handle it , yet he appeared to be in pain. Which mean that he was inexperience as a magus, whatever Lancer did to him somehow manage to flood his once eroded circuits with power.

If Rin were to compare the situation to an analogy it was as if a a river water level suddenly rose flooded the surrounding land. She needed to build a dam for Shiro.

Taking out her family keepsake the ruby pendant and slowly built 'dams' all along Shiro circuit pathways. In layman terms, she was giving him training wheels for his bike.

**** Later ****

Shiro woke up abruptly and looked around in panic, swiveling his head back and forth he found that he was completely alone int he school hallway. Looking down at his chest he saw that it was completely healed. "Was I dreaming?" He muttered to himself. Still he felt a bit ...off.

Getting to his feet he slowly peer out of the window at the school yard and saw that it was empty. "Maybe it was a dream..." He said but saw the blood stain on his uniform. "Oh maybe not..."

Shiro got up to his feet and looked around before his eyes fell on the clock. "OH CRAP!" He said as he noticed the time.

Reinforcing his body and running quickly he headed home, he had to make dinner! Quickly checking his cell phone he say a text from Kotori that she said was going to have dinner at her friends place. Relieved he slowed his pace down.

_'Is it me or is it damn foggy tonight?' _ Shiro thought to himself as he swore the fog started to get thicker as he got closer to his house.

Shiro was half way to his house when he saw a short pretty girl standing in the middle of the road looking directly at him. At glance he noticed that she was five foot nothing, with large ruby eyes, her hair was the same color as Tobiichi but longer. She was he realized cute as a button. "Hey there, are you lost?" He asked with his best smile. Dinner could wait.

"You better hurry up and summon your servant Oni-chan." The white hair girl said before she walked away into fog.

"Hey wait! It's dangerous to be out this late alone!" Shiro said as he ran after the girl but could find no sight of her. After a few minutes of searching he came up empty.

With being able to do nothing about it he headed home with a brisk jog and was just inside his courtyard when he felt eyes on him. Turning around he looked up and saw on his compound walls was the Lancer guy.

"Well well well, I must say, you are quite the puzzle." Lancer said as he started down at the hard to kill boy. "My master said to try and finished you off, sorry bro." He said easily as he jumped down with his spear in his outstretch hand coming menacingly closer to Shiro.

"SHIT!" Shiro said and for a split second thanked the gods that Kotori was not home as he ran inside his dojo to look for any weapon to defend himself with. "Trace ON!" He said as he reinforced a metal pipe Taiga dropped off a couple of days ago. "Structure establish, reinforcement complete." He said as went and hid from the killer only to find the guy in the same room as him.

"Nice try but this time I am gonna make sure you're going to die kid." Lancer said with a smiled as he proceeded to attack the was delighted when the boy showed some skill and deflected his attack. "That's right, don't give up without a fight!" He encouraged and picked up his pace and started to make cuts along the boy's arm.

_'Damn it, I won't last much longer!'_ Shiro thought to himself as he saw his reinforced metal weapon was being beaten out of it's original shape.

Shiro missed a block and was smashed out onto the yard near the shed he usually use to practice his magecraft in, rolling onto his stomach he pushed himself upward and turned around only to be kicked so hard that he flew into the old shed.

"This is the end kid." Lancer said and was impressed as the boy in one final act of defiance try to attack him. He easily knocked the weak weapon away and ready his spear for a final strike with Gaebolg.

Shiro did not want to die, he wanted to live, he had to live to protect Kotori and fulfill his father's wishes. He couldn't die here! Suddenly he saw something, it was vague like a sword outline before a runic circle glowed to life behind him. Turning around he saw a figure rose up from the ground as if they were being elevated from a platform, their bearing firm and unyielding.

No sooner did the light die down then the mysterious figure attacked the Lancer guy forcing him to retreat from the shed before turning to him. Shiro eyes widen as he laid eye on one of the prettiest girl he ever seen, she was obviously a foreigner with her blond hair and stern emerald eyes.

"By your summon," She began. "I , Servant Saber answered your call. I ask of you, Are you my master?" Saber said in a formal tone looking at the boy expectantly.

Shiro could not even answer her as he was captivated by her beauty. From head to toe she had such a regal bearing it made her look ethereal, beautiful, still she did asked him a question, one that he was about to answer when the blond hair beauty narrowed her eyes and rushed outside.

"Wait!" Shiro said as he also ran outside only to see the girl who called herself Saber battling the Lancer guy.

She was skilled that much Shiro knew just from how she was pushing the lancer guy back. He looked down to his hand which had been itching and finally noticed the red runes engraved on it. They were magi runes...

**CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!**

The sound of striking metal brought Shiro attention back to the fight at hand as he saw neither opponent giving ground or backing down.

"Tch." The Lancer guys said after a few more minutes of fighting. "It appears we'd have to settle this some other time. My master is a coward you see." He said with a sigh as he disengaged from Saber and retreated.

For a moment there was silence between the two when suddenly Saber guard went up and started looking around suspiciously. Before Shiro knew what was happening, Saber rushed forward and attacked the man in red from earlier who just appeared over the wall dealing him a vicious wound.

"Archer! Dispersed!" A girl shouted .

Shiro saw the red cloak man disappeared and traced the voice back to it's owner. There was so many surprised to day he didn't think he it could fazed him, well once again he found himself surprised to see the school idol here in his yard. "Tohsaka Rin!" He said pointing at her.

"Shiro." Rin replied looking at the Servant Saber in shocked. "You were a master too?" She asked only to see said servant rushing at her intent on killing her.

"STOP SABER!" Shiro commanded and saw one of the red runes on his hand disappeared as a result. The command however had it's effect as the blond hair girl stopped dead in her track , her arms in a striking position in front of Rin.

"Well, I must thank you for that." Rin said as she eased away from the homicidal servant and went to Shiro. " I didn't know you were a master in the grail wars." She said standing in front of Shiro with her arms crossed.

"Master?" Shiro asked confused. " Grail War?" He looked to the blond swords-woman who looked at him as if he was stupid.

"You got to be kidding me!" Rin said in a tone that sounded like she was pouting. " You drew Saber the strongest of all the Servant and don't know about the Holy Grail war?" She said exasperatedly.

Shiro slowly shook his head and saw the school idol face palm. How many in school could say they saw her do that right?

**** Near the Church grounds *****

Rin had been kind enough to explain much of the grail war to him. First there were seven magi fighting to attain some ultimate wish granting item. Second the only way to do that was to kill each other servants. Third he had to go to the church to register himself as an entrant or disqualified himself. The church itself was run by a shifty looking priest name Kotomine, right off the bat , said priest gave him bad vibes. Hell that entire church gave him bad vibes, even Saber didn't want to step foot inside the church.

Eventually however, Shiro decided to join the war so he could reduced the causalities in the war and if he happen to win, then he would let Rin have his wish. He had no use for it much to Saber displeasure. Thankfully that in effect made Rin his ally as he did not want to harm her much less kill her.

So here they were walking back to his home when suddenly the area fogged up again and a low growl could be heard.

"Hello Oni-chan!" A familiar cheerful voice said

"You!" Shiro said pointing at the little white hair girl he met earlier. Only now she was on the shoulder of a huge muscle giant of a man.

"Not you, " The white hair girl said with a pout. " Illyasviel von Einzbern but you can call me Illya oni-chan." She said giggling.

"Stay behind me Shiro." Saber said as she stood in front of her master protectively.

"Hmm impressive, you summon the servant Saber, known to be the strongest but I got someone that even surpass that." Illya said with another giggle. "Behold, the strongest servant of them all, Hercules!" She introduced the behemoth she was sitting on grandly.

"He-Hercules as Beserker?!" Rin said in fear. This was bad, this was really bad. Hercules by himself would have been godly but now he was also given the mad enchantment.

Shiro saw the fear in Rin eyes, saw Saber harden stance and saw the cute little girl who he thought was nice looked at him with murderous eyes.

"Beserker." Illya said drawing out the name. " Ki- huh?"

The reason for Illya confusion was because Fuyuki city suddenly came alive as a massive alarm sounded all through the city.

Rin and Shiro looked at each other understanding what the alarm meant while Illya and Saber looked confused.

"What's going on?" Illya screamed in demand as the siren blared loudly all around them.

"It's a Spacequake warning!" Shiro shouted at the white hair girl. "Get to safety!"

"It is a tear in our space that destroy everything it touches, I am not even sure a servant can survive such a hit much less us magus!" Rin said quickly to Illya who appeared to be stressed about the situation.

Digging into his pocket he opened up his smart phone and looked at his Spacequake App.

Illya curious as to what Shiro was doing hopped off of Beserker shoulders and peered at the smart phone.

The whole situation was surreal as Saber and Beserker was standing by awaiting their master command while the master themselves were crowded around a tiny object in the red hair boy hand.

"What does it say?" Illya demanded and brushed off the stares from the two masters.

"We are here." Shiro said pointing to their location on the map. " They think it would hit here." He said pointing a mile away deeper inside the city.

"Hmm. I never seen a space quake before." Illya said interested. She then disengaged and toward the behemoth of a servant. "We're leaving, let's go watch this Spacequake." She said as the giant servant just growled.

"Wait, no Illya, it's dangerous!" Shiro said in concern.

"Maybe you should be more concern about Kotori then me Oni-chan." Illya said with a laugh. "After all she's your real sister." She said and signal for Beserker to go closer the assumed impacted area.

"Kotori!" Shiro said suddenly as he looked at the map and realize the Spacequake was potentially in her area. Quickly scanning the phone list he called his baby sister only to not get a signal. "Damn it Kotori, pick up!" He said gritting his teeth.

"Maybe she already ran to a shelter?" Rin suggested helpfully.

Shiro slap his forehead and forgot that GPS tracking that came with his and Kotori phone. Quickly pulling up the menu screen he looked at her location only to see her dot appeared right in the Spacequake zone radius with the nearby shelter blocks away. "No!" Shiro said in horror. Her dot signal that she was not moving.

A million and one thoughts raced through Shiro head even as he started moving leaving behind a startled Rin but Saber was quickly beside him. "Why isn't that idiot running to the closest shelter!" He shouted more for himself then to his sister. But he knew why, his sister was a scared cat by nature, if she was afraid of something her legs tended to lock up. Just the thought of her huddling in fear, scared out of her mind made Shiro feel useless. He reinforced his body to move quicker, Saber by his side matched his speed.

_'Kotori! Kotori! Oni-chan coming!'_ Shiro willed his thoughts to reached his frighten sister as he still saw that her location on the GPS have yet to change. _'Kotori!'_

"Shiro! What is that!" Saber said in alarm a a powerful black ball of energy expanded before detonating knocking both servant and master away.

Shiro felt his vision turned hazy and black before a firm voice guided him back.

"Shiro, Shiro!" A voice cried out in alarm waking Shiro up. He looked around to see his protector crouched over him protectively concerned in her pretty green eyes. " Thank goodness." He heard her say.

Slowly Shiro got up to his feet and took a look around and found that visibly was low due to the dust and sand flying around everywhere. Saber he noticed had put a hand over her mouth to act almost like a filter.

Slowly the dust cleared up and Shiro was shocked to see that another few feet forward and he would have been inside the Spacequake blast radius.

"Shiro look." Saber said in alarm pointing at the center of the crater.

Shiro eyes followed Saber direction and for the second time that night saw one of the prettiest girl in his life. The figure standing in the middle of the crater was highlighted by a soft violet hue further enhancing her unearthly beauty as the moon shine down on her illuminating her figure. The girl wore purple armor with gold trim adorning it making her look like a battle harden warrior ready for war despite how much flesh her armor showed.

"Shiro, stay behind me." Saber warned as she slowly moved in front of her master.

Apparently Saber voice attracted the girl attention as she gazed at them and in a swift fluid motion, was on top of a pillar that he initially thought were rocks. To his surprised she pulled out a giant blade from said pillar raising it high above her head.

"Shiro!" Saber said alarmed and braced herself for an attack. True to her instinct the purple hair girl threw a powerful purple energy beam at them. Saber quickly pushed her master out of the way covering him in case the blast hit.

Shiro saw the attack fired and saw how it destroyed a building behind him. _'Such power!_' He thought in awe and felt Saber jumped off him turning around to face her opponent. Standing up himself he looked over Saber shoulders and saw the mysterious pretty girl had closed the distance and was pointing her gigantic sword at the two of them.

"You two." The purple armor girl said her sword still pointing at the two , unwavering.

Saber tighten her grip on her invisible sword ready to react.

Shiro found himself captivated by her face, at her reaction. There was no real malice in it but there was a tightening of her face as if she was trying to keep her emotion in check. He found that he was not prepare for what the girl had to say next.

"Have you ..." The mysterious girl started before pausing as if reigning in her emotion. "...come to kill me too?"

TBC?

AN: Well this is my better attempt at trying to write the FSN /DAL fanfic. I poured over too much info and learned a lot in the mean time from it, Special thank to Weird Kidd and NIxx Warden who patiently answered on what I can do and can't do with the Nasuverse and which one would snap belief or where I can stretch what at the same time however their knowledge of DAL was not as detailed while mine kind of was and so I attempt to reach a happy medium using the rules from both side. The result? The story above.

I am sure I won't please all DAL fans and a lot of the FSN fans might be out for my head again but I tried to work within the rules and stretch it a bit to make it all work out and that's the best I can do. If this fic does end up failing I do hope to see a FSN/DAL fic that get it done correctly. However , what I have here, I think it works. Each of every changes I make is with a purpose behind it and everything I add will obeyed the rules from both universe. It might stretch a little but it's not game breaking I believe.

So as you can see this is completely different from my FATED Date fic as I got rid of first person and went with this style of narrative.

I will say take my time to address some concerns. First if Spirits are Gaia beast then wouldn't dating them and making them defeat the purpose. To that I say, IN a ways yes but there is a plan for it and a meta story going on concerning that.

Second concern I had was timeline. = After checking extensively and consulting with both side while reading the story. There is nothing to say the Holy Grail war couldn't take longer while at the same time there nothing that say I can't shorten the DAL timeline a bit to reach a happy medium. If this was pure Nasuverse then yes the longer a grail war takes the higher the chance of Gaia finding out and taking care of business from what I heard but with DAL mixed in I took some liberty.

As for the whole Gaia and Alaya thing, from what I read, both use to work together and now work against each other. To me , I just put it in the context of betrayal.

Finally, this is my best shot and final one. I myself like to write fic that are correct and do natural evolution of a story. Like many I dislike reading fic that break suspension of belief and really is so far left field that it is unrecognizable. So when I write something, I try to work within that universe rules and if I write crossover, I need to respect both and not just put one over the other. However, if I am unable to pull it off also then maybe that genre is not for me. I wouldn't be a shame of it and consider that this for now is the extent of my abilities.

Well , go ahead and lemme know what ya think, C+C is welcome reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Stay Night /Date A Live

Fate Stay Night is Property of Type Moon

Date A Live is property of Kōshi Tachibana

WARNING! Rough Grammars ahead! You have been warned!

Fate A Live

Chapter 2

Shiro looked between his Servant, Saber, and the new mysterious girl as the two glared at one another daring the other to make the first move. "W-wait! We're not here to hurt anybody !" He said quickly and stupidly got in between his Servant and the purple armored girl.

"Shiro!" Saber said in alarm as her master did something so completely foolish and moved to push him out of the way only for the area around her to explode. '_What sorcery is this?'_ She thought as the explosion stopped and saw the purple Saber flew up.

"Agghh , what's going on?" Shiro shouted as he felt Saber tackled him to the ground protecting his body once more. Flat on his back he saw a swarm of multi color light streaking through the sky. The next moment he heard another loud whistling noise as the area around him exploded once more.

"Stay down Shiro." Saber said as she felt her master try to push her off of him. These exploding projectile hurt quite a bit. To her surprise the purple Saber started to engaged the flying enemies lighting up the night sky. Seeing her chance she nodded. " We must leave , now." She ordered as she got up and grabbed Shiro by his arm yanking him to his feet.

"No we can't just leave her Saber!" Shiro said not knowing why they were under attack but felt he couldn't simply abandon the purple armored girl. Looking up to the night sky he was surprised to see her fending off the flying attackers . As if she could feel his eyes on her the girl turned around and gave him a look filled with pain and sadness before turning back and engaging the flying lights once more.

" Now, while they are distracted." Saber said as she slung her master over her shoulder and was about to jump away another rain of explosive destroy the ground around her causing her to go on the defensive. A bit nicked from the explosive barrage she was surprised when one of the light quickly closed in on her and attacked her with a sword made of light.

Shiro stared as the light from the blade illuminated the skimpy clad female revealing her identity. "Tobiichi?" He said in amazement.

"Get away from him." Tobiichi Origami said as she leveled her sword at the new spirit.

"Wait! There's been some kind of misunderstanding!" Shiro protested only to see the futuristic armored Tobiichi attacked Saber.

Saber swung her sword at the smaller girl who skill in the blade were quite high but not high enough as she overpowered her with heavy strikes. Having nearly knocked the other girl sword away from her hand Saber hammered down with an overhead strike thinking she'd got the girl when a shield of some kind formed around said girl. "What is this?" She said as the girl had some kind of object in her hand.

"Saber! Watch out!" Shiro yelled Tobiichi assembled a huge beam canon from behind her protective shield and fired it at his servant knocking her away. "SABER!" He cried out as he saw her disappeared. He then looked at his classmate who appeared to be injured from fighting his servant.

"You should leave Shiro, this is not a safe place." Tobiichi said in a flat tone before a blue blur slam into her shield. Her suit blared in warning from the stress it was taking as the singed blue armored girl attacked her shield over and over again with powerful hammering strikes.

Shiro did not know what to do, on one hand Tobiichi was the one that attacked Saber, yet she seem more concern for his well being, as if he was a bystander. Suddenly a powerful purple energy wave smashed into Tobiichi shield, the energy spread out and sent him flying away in pain.

"Shiro!" Saber said as she stopped her attacked and saw the purple hair girl with her sword extended. "You!" She said as she jumped up closing the distance between the two and attacked the purple armor girl.

The purple armored girl responding in kind as the two exchange powerful blows in the air before landing on the ground.

In the mean time Shiro was trying to recover from the attack when he felt himself surrounding by white light before ending up inside a metal room with a sleepy eyes white hair woman looking at him.

"Who?" Shiro said clearly out of his depth once more as the woman closed in on him examining him from head to toe.

"I'm the Analytic officer, Reine Murasame." The sleepy eye woman said to herself. " And right now thanks to you the situation have become one giant clusterfuck." She said in a soft tone of voice.

"Wha? Me?" Shiro said before trying to wrap his head around the face pacing. "Where am I? What do you want from me?"

"This is the transporter room of the Fraxinus , we brought you here because you introduced a new equation that was not suppose to be there, we need more information." Reine said softly.

Information? Information on what? Still a more important thought occurred to him despite everything. "Wait! I can't go, my little sister is down there, her name is Kotori! You have to get me to her!" He said in a panicky voice.

"Calm down." Reine said softly. "She's fine, please follow me." And with that turned around and walked.

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean she's fine?" Shiro demanded as he followed the woman.

"She's safe," Reine said simply before pausing to look at Shiro with a pensive look. "I'm terrible at explanation, the captain should be able to answer all your questions." she finished before turning back on her heel and lead him down a narrow corridor.

Shiro followed uncertainly, the fact that they said his sister was safe...well He'll believe it when he see it but if they could pluck him from wherever he was then maybe they did the same for Kotori.

So Shiro obediently followed, it was finally when they reach the end of the corridor that the door opened revealed a handsome man with long blond hair in a white militaristic uniform.

"I brought him." Reine said to the blonde hair man who then turned to give Shiro a friendly smile.

"Ah , Thank you." The blond man said with a smile before looking to Shiro. "I'm the Executive Officer, Kannazuki Kyouhei, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He said with a low bow but his hand was directing Shiro to look to his right.

Seeing the signal Shiro turned and received the biggest shock of his life yet as he saw the figure in the captain's chair. "K-KOTORI?!" Shiro exclaimed incredulously. There was his little sister, _his_ LITTLE SISTER looking down at him from her position , that damnable lollipop in hand , with a bemused expression. She was no longer in the sailor uniform he saw her off with this morning, instead she was wearing a uniform of some sort.

"Welcome Aboard." Kotori greeted him with cheshire cat smile. "And welcome to Ratatoskr."

Before Shiro can even asked her anything she directed his attention to a massive view screen and on display was the image of the purple armored girl from earlier. "This is a magical beast we call a Spirit which we just lost track of," His little sister said nonchalantly as if the fact that she was the one in command was not a big shock to him. "In other word she just disappeared."

The imagine of the view screen flicker to a blue blur that also seem to be streaking across the city sky line. "Now this-" Kotori began again before Shiro interrupted her.

"Wait a second!" Shiro said in an effort to get his little sister to slow down. However unlike before when she always obediently obeyed his command , a look of annoyances adorned her face.

"What's the matter?" Kotori said miffed. "The captain is going out of her way to explain things for you, you should be honored you know."

Shiro looked at his baby sister as if she was not his baby sister. _'Who IS this girl? She's not like Kotori at all!'_ He thought to himself.

"For now I'll give you the honor of licking the sole of my feet." Kotori said magnanimously to her brother.

Shiro was about to rebutted his little sister attitude but the blond , Kyouhei, interrupted him first.

"R-really?!" The executive officer said with a excited look on his face making Shiro direct his attention from his sister to the blond pervert?

However, to Shiro surprised, his sweet , gentle kind sister fist shot out and punched the blond in the gut making him crumbled into a painful heap. "Not you!" Kotori said haughtily.

"T-thank you sooo much!" The Blonde to Shiro shock again said , the look on his face was pure bliss.

That was pretty weird for Shiro, he didn't know how to feel.

"Are you really Kotori?" Shiro said giving his imposter sister a skeptical look.

"Huh? What was that?" Impostor Kotori said giving HIM a weird look. "Have you forgotten how your own little sister look Shiro?" She said pointing at him with her lollipop.

"Wh, what happen to Oni-chan?!" Shiro said immediately. There was few pleasure he take in life for himself, having Kotori call him oni-chan affectionately was always one of those things. To her hear use his name so casually felt worse then when Lancer stabbed him with his spear.

Much to Shiro ire, his little sister continued on as if he never spoke. "I know you have a terrible memory but you disappointed me now, maybe I should reserve a spot for you in a retirement home since you can't even remember me." Kotori said in a miffed tone of voice.

Something in the way she said it, the look of genuine concern that he wouldn't accept her in her eyes, convinced Shiro as impossible as it may be, this Kotori with a different attitude was really _his_ Kotori.

"Sorry." Shiro apologized before getting back on the subject at hand. "Still can you tell me what's going on, where are we and most importantly what are YOU doing here?" He asked giving his little sister a level look, the stern one he always use at home. To his surprised she returned it with one of her own no sign of backing down.

"Well, I'll explain everything else in detail, but here the important cliff notes dear brother of mine." Kotori said as the view screen was now split between the blue blur hopping everywhere in a giant circular wide pattern while the other showed the image of the purple armored girl. "We, humanity , are at war Shiro."

"What? With who? Since when?" Shiro asked, he knew he wasn't one to pay attention to outside news but a war on that scale would be known and he would have enlisted.

"It is a secret and public war at the same time." Kotori explained as she crossed her legs and looked at Shiro. "That magical beast, that we call a Spirit, is a creation of Gaia, also known as Mother Earth." She began as she pointed to the purple armored girl.

Shiro was familiar with Gaia having learn some of it from his father and nodded.

"Every time a Spirit appear, it cause the entire area to go BOOM, so to speak." Kotori said.

"Boom? You mean they are the one that brought the space quake?" Shiro asked as he looked back at the screen.

"Correct!" Kotori said pleased at Shiro deduction. "However, here the part where it became a secret. All of those space quake since it's started thirty years ago have always appear directly over mages workshops." She said looking at Shiro.

Shiro turned around and looked at the people around the room and looked back at Kotori. They were suppose to keep the existence of magic secret from the general populace. " Mages workshop? What's that?" He said trying to play stupid. He also gave her a look that told her she should play along.

"They know about magic Shiro." Kotori said flatly. "The rules that had been in effect for centuries have been completely scrapped, our father, may he rest in peace, did not realized how much things had changed with the magus plight."

"What? Changed how? What's going on?" Shiro asked cautiously as he saw the look of understanding on the bridge crew.

"Simply put, the magus as a population are being hunted and killed by Gaia itself." Kotori said. " These magical beast are her instrument , the harbinger of her wrath, in effect an extension of herself." She said as the screen is now filled with the purple armor girl image.

To said that Shiro was shocked was an understatement, the planet wanted people like him dead...

"However, that is not all, in addition to killing magus, Gaia is also culling the human population in general." Kotori said in a serious tone of voice as she looked at Shiro.

Shiro could not understand it, if the planet wanted them dead then what can they do? They can fight but in the end the planet rejects them.

"I see you understand, maybe you re not as dumb as you look sometime." Kotori said scathingly at her brother before at the screen. "The way the magus operates now is a lot different then when how our father are alive, being hunted and kill does that to you." She said.

Shiro looked around and stared at the purple armor Spirit before the memory of her pained face flashed back into his head. He did not know why but he could not get her distress look from his mind and the girl turn to be a servant of Gaia to kill them all. Yet why did she asked that weird question when she met. Clearly they were not mindless...

"The loss of their numbers and their inability to kill the Spirits without massive loss have force the magi community to look to outside for help." Kotori said looking at Shiro reaction and was pleased to see his shock face. "That's right, they have revealed themselves mainly to the top government officials but we are all in this together." She said looking at Shiro.

Now that he thought about it, they would need mystic code weapons of some sort to battle the Spirits and it appeared the weapon Tobiichi wield was one such relic.

"However, like all of humanity, mages are a selfish lot and there are disagreement on what to do." Kotori said as she turned her face back to the screen. "The Clocktower advocates extermination and have thus allied themselves with the world's superpower government to form division such as the AST to combat any Spirit that shows up. Others like Sea of Estray have gone into R&D to create weapons to better kill the Spirits, unlike the Clocktower who feels that if they gave humanity some means of fighting back then they won't need to suffer losses themselves , the Sea of Estray would rather create super weapons to kill the spirits regardless of collateral damages." She finished darkly.

Shiro was horrified and he recalled his father words again, to be a magus is to walk with death yet, the civilian never chose that path they never had a choice in the matter.

"Then finally you have our organization the Ratatoskr whom was founded since the very early days of the war by the Atlas Academy. We , feel differently." Kotori said proudly.

Shiro gave his sister an inquisitive look.

"We believe that we can co-exist with Gaia, eventually heal her and placate her anger." Kotori said with a grin. "These Spirits, Shiro, are Gaia own aspect in a sense, we must show it that humanity are different that not everyone wish it harm." She said smugly giving Shiro a grin.

Somehow, the way his sister was looking at him was putting him ill at ease.

"Shiro, is your dream of being a hero still just that a dream ?" Kotori asked her brother giving him a hard look.

Shiro was kind of embarrassed that she said it in front of everyone but no his dreams had not change. " I still have that dream and I WILL achieve that dream." He said with conviction.

"Good, Very good." Kotori said with a smile as she gave Reine a look that said _'I told you so_.'. "Now Shiro, do you understand what being a hero entitled?" She asked.

"Of course, it's being able to save people!" Shiro answered with as much conviction as possible.

"So you would do it, you would save people if it was within your power?" Kotori said as she lead her brother on.

"Of course!" Shiro shot back.

"Would you help kill Spirits to protect humanity?" Kotori asked softly.

"Yes." Shiro said without hesitation. He saw his sister gave him a disappointed look before her face strengthen.

"Even if killing a Spirit further kill our planet which in will doom us some more?" Kotori asked.

Shiro was stunned by his sister question and was now in a dilemma. If he save just humanity only then he would be sentencing the planet to die but if the planet die then humanity dies. "I..what do you want from me Kotori? " He asked his sister.

"I want to know your conviction, if you truly want to be a hero." Kotori said imperiously from her perch seat. "Or if it was all some fantasy created by an over imaginative boy." She replied coldly.

"Of course!" Shiro shouted back to his sister offended. "My dream then and even now have never wavered, tell me how to help and I WILL!" He promised.

Kotori suddenly gave a victorious grinned. "Whatever it takes you will do it Shiro? No matter the sacrifice you have to make personally?" She asked archly.

"Yes." Shiro said again without hesitation. "If it is something that I can do and sacrifice myself for, then I will do it, without question!"

"Then Shiro, there is something that can be done to save the Spirits and humanity but it is something YOU and you alone can do ." Kotori said standing with challenging to her brother. "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save our planet and the people on it?"

"Yes!" Shiro said, this was what he lived for, to be the ultimate superhero.

"Good!" Kotori said with a clap of her hand. "I will hold you to that." She said smiling. Then her eyes frown and looked at the screen which imagine now replace a blur still moving around in a circular pattern. "Which now brings me to my next question, why is there another Spirit that was with you Shiro?" She said as the view screen show Shiro and Saber standing together talking.

"Ehhh..." Shiro said intelligently. Still when weighted about the secrecy of the Grail War versus the the fate of the planet the answer was obvious. So he told his little sister about the Holy Grail war and the servants.

"Oh..Reine, any information on this Holy Grail War?" Kotori asked the sleepy eye woman.

"Ah yes, but only the most powerful magus can participate as the tow is staggering." Reine replied softly.

"Hmm, and it would finally make sense on why the space quake have been happening here exclusively in Japan. Gaia must have senses it, something like this goes against her very nature." Kotori mused but then grinned. "And you are telling me brother that you control one of these...Servant version of heroic spirit?"

"Yes, her class is Saber." Shiro answered.

"It might be that she has a connection to her master as she had been circling our position from the ground for quite some time now." Reine commented and brought a map on the view screen showing Saber movement.

"That Heroic spirit was able to go toe to toe with the Princess." Kotori said softly. "This might turn out to be a boon."

"Who's the Princess?" Shiro asked having heard the conversation.

"Her." Kotori said as the imagine of the purple armored girl popped on the view screen. "Her code name is Princess."

"Princess huh.." Shiro said softly. Could he do it, could he save the Princess? His skill was not all that great compare to his own servant.

"Well it look like she is anxious to find you." Kotori said showing the blur on the ground. "We will tell you what we need from you tomorrow, remember it is something only you can do. You are these Spirits and humanity last hope. I hope you were serious about being that Hero." She said before a transporter beam sent him down stairs.

"Ok now Reine, let's see if we can find matching signatures of these Servants in the area." Kotori commanded.

+++ Down below ++++

Shiro materialized in a quiet part of the neighborhood that appeared to have been unaffected by the space quake, looking around he felt a tug on his senses before seeing a blue blur home in on him.

"Shiro!" Saber said in concern and relief when she landed in front of her master. Searching his body from head to toe she noted that the red hair boy was not injured in the slightest. Her concerned over, she now glared at the boy. "First that was stupid putting yourself between me and that fake Saber, second, where have you been? I could feel you but I could not reach you." She said glaring at the boy.

Quailing underneath the pretty blond hard stare Shiro tried to laughed it off until he remember how his sister said only he could save the planet and in turn it's inhabitants. '_This Grail war just got a lot more complicated.'_ He thought.

"Shiro~~~." Saber said warningly , she still demanded an explanation.

"Well, I'll tell you on our way home, how's that?" Shiro compromised.

Saber nodded as she was a bit placated by his answer as the two walked Saber listen gravely at what Shiro had to say. Before they knew it they were at the Emiya compound. "This complicates matters." Saber said after a moment of silence as she reentered the compound where she first arrived.

While it was true that Saber wanted to win the Holy Grail war and get her wish, as a King and knight she could not let innocent people die but when their enemy was nature it's very self, it complicated matter. From what her master told her , there might be a chance of saving both humanity and the planet. If that was the case then she would have to fight both the enemy of the grail and anyone that might prevent Shiro from doing his duty.

"So will you help me Saber? You said you were my servant, can you help me win both wars?" Shiro asked his blond companion.

"I am your blade, wield me as you must." Saber replied formally. "Though our task have been double, we will not falter." She reaffirmed and saw the boy gave her a beaming smile. Embarrassed she turned away.

"Wow, it's late." Shiro said looking at the clock. "Time to get some rest, Kotori said she will explain things to me tomorrow." Shiro said as got up and walked into his room.

"I shall stand guard over you." Saber said as she followed her master into his room.

"What?" Shiro said uneasy. "No! You can't sleep here!" He protested.

"How else will I protect you?" Saber asked in a tone that suggest that he was stupid.

"Not here!" Shiro half shouted again. "It's just not proper."

Saber eyes lighted up as she understood. "It appears you see me as a woman," She said patting her chest. "Don't, I am merely a tool to be use." She explain hoping it would make sense to the red head.

"No!" Shiro replied vehemently then held up his command seals. "I'll order you if I have to.." He threatened.

"You would waste a command seal over something so trivial?" Saber chided the red hair boy.

"Then don't make me use it, you can sleep in our guest room." Shiro pointed to a door a few feet down.

Sighing, Saber decided to acquiesce to her complicated master. "As you wish." She said and turned to walked away.

**** Day 2, The Next Morning ****

Shiro woke up from a dream where he saw a regal looking Saber in command of a thousand soldier but the details became hazy the more alert he became. Turning to his side he saw a pair of green eyes next to him staring at him.

"Oh good morning Saber." Shiro said in greeting before his mind completely woke up. "GAAAYAHH! SABER!"

The Servant sat up in his bed this time in a blue dress looking at him. "Good morning Shiro." She said.

"What are you doing in my ROOM?! " Shiro demanded. "I thought we agreed that you sleep in the guest room!"

Saber tilted her head making her look adorable in Shiro eyes. "No, you agreed to it, I just went along and waited for you to fall asleep." She said honestly.

Red face , Shiro did not know what else to say, and it was no use using a command seal in the the first place since it's was done and over with now.

"Come now, it is unbefitting of a master to act this way." Saber chided as she got out of his bed and waited obediently by his room door.

" We are going to have a chat you and I later!" Shiro promised and walked out of his room only to see breakfast was already ready and at the table was his sister Kotori and the Reine woman.

"Ah! Good morning Oni-chan!" Kotori said cheerfully.

Shiro blinked at that, now THIS was the sister he was use too. "Ah, Kotori, you're umm back to ..normal?" He asked hesitantly.

"Geez, " Kotori said with a pout. "It was me yesterday Oni-chan , you are so silly!" She teases playfully.

"And what are you doing here Reine-san?" Shiro said looking at the sleepy eye woman in a business dress.

"Good morning Shido." Reine said softly as she drank a coffee overloaded with sugar. "Starting today I will be working at your school to help train you in your task to save the world."

"Oh." Shiro said before what she said registered with him. "And my name is SHIRO." He said but found himself ignored by the woman after.

"Master, are these the people you told me about last night." Saber said as she came from Shiro room causing Kotori to do a spit take with her drink.

Shiro watched with interest as Kotori replaced her white ribbons for some black ones. He didn't know how else to describe it other then his little sister demeanor changed, her eyes went from wide and friendly to sharp and calculating. A look she turned on him.

"My My Shiro, Bedding a blond foreign beauty like that already, I guess our task will be easier then we thought." Kotori said with an imperious smirk.

Confused by his sister changed of attitude, he then registered what she said. "What? NO!" Shiro protested. "She went and slept in my bed all by herself!" He said pointing at his servant.

"Oh?" Kotori asked amused. "She went into your bed willing huh." Her tone implied anything but innocence at that suggestion.

"Kotori!" Shiro shouted. "It was not like that!"

"Whatever you say Shiro." Kotori said indulgently before taking out a large packet and tossed it at Saber who looked at it questioningly. "It's for you."

Shiro watched as Saber open the package and saw stuff fall out. The lady purse was the most recognizable followed by other things like bras and panties however it was the school uniform that made him took noticed as it was not just any uniform, it was _his_ school uniform. '_Oh. No_.' Shiro thought and looked to his sister who had a shit eating grin on her face.

"You will be in Shiro class to protect him, I hope that won't be a problem?" Kotori asked the blond servant looking at her.

Saber for once smiled. "It appears my master have some reliable allies." She said as she held up her I.D and nearly staggered. "Astoria Saber?" She asked. It was close to her name, really close. Did they know?

" We have matched your facial structure in our data base and found that you mostly resemble natives from the British isle." Reine said as she drank her sugar coffee. "We picked the first name in our database." She said in her usual flat voice.

"It's- fine." Saber replied and was relieved that her identity have yet to be compromised.

"I took the liberty of having breakfast made so we'd have time for me to explain to you what your mission would entitle." Kotori said as she beckon over to the table for Shiro to sit. "You too Saber." She said and watched as the Servant sat down next to her brother.

No sooner had Shiro sat down that Kotori put a lap top in front of him. At a glance it looked like a dating sim. "What's is this?" He asked as he started to eat.

"Watch Shido." Reine said as she click enter and game began to play.

Shiro watched the story unfold even as he ate until it finally hit him and he looked up at his little baby sister with a shock look. "You can't be serious!" He said to her.

"Yes Shiro, the only way to defeat these Spirits without killing them is for you to date them and make them fall in love with you." Kotori said with a wide grin.

Saber was looking a bit scandalized herself though they did not prevent her from continuously eating the food spread.

"But...But why me? Why not someone else?" Shiro protested.

"How disappointing." Kotori said looking at Shiro as if he was a bug. "Here I thought you said you would do anything in your power to save the world no matter the sacrifice but at the first sign of trouble or something uncomfortable you turn tail and run." She said scathingly.

Shiro bowed his head in shame, the look in his sister eyes shamed him a bit. "It's , it's not that, I mean, I never even had a girlfriend before, how will I even get them to fall in love with me? Surely there are better guys out there suited to woo them!" He explained. He wasn't a coward, he wanted his sister to know that at least.

"Without a doubt there are better guys out there suited for the job Shiro but on this, it HAS to be you." Kotori said seriously giving him a measuring gaze to emphasis her point. "If you can't do it then we are doom to fight Gaia until one side or the other dies." She explained.

Saber looked on and nodded her head. If there was no choice then her for the job then she herself would take on the mantle. She looked at Shiro to see how her master would respond.

"O-Okay, but I don't know much about ...da-dating and stuff." Shiro said uncertainly a small blush adorning his cheek. He never expected that THIS was going to be required of him.

Kotori grinned. "Why Shiro! I would never send you in without support, you have the entire resource of the Ratatoskr at your disposal." She said with an evil smile. "We will be there with you every step of the way to ensure you do not fail."

"But, I have no experience!" Shiro said and turned to look at his Servant.

Saber turned away blushing. "Ah, I, err, have no experience either in the subject Shiro so I can't help you." She replied regretfully.

"Do not worry Shido, the game in front of you is actually a training simulator created by me to ensure the most realistic scenario possible." Reine said as she ate a powdered doughnut.

Shiro looked doubtful at the dating sim game in front of him before sighing and strengthening his resolved. If this was what it took to save the world then he would make this Spirit fall in love with him no matter what!

TBC...

A/N: Here chapter 2, interest is probably small but that is to expected. I stretched what I wanted and laid down the ground work in earlier chapters so i can tell this story. As for the whole thing hopefully I achieve balance, and yes I plan on stretching out the grail war and shortening the DAL time line. It is what it is,

As always C+C Welcome, Reviews appreciated.


End file.
